


Stralci di vita II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble multishipping su HP, con anche situazioni quotidiane o scene particolarmente importanti.
Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041743





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DraLuna.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpLcwNld5f4.

Cap.1 La mia unica pace

“Bisogna sempre lasciare il segno, dimostrare di essere i migliori. Corriamo di continuo, ma mettiamo di fila solo una serie di fallimenti sciocchi. Pronunciamo male il nome con la metropolvere, non prendiamo il massimo ai G.U.F.O., non prendiamo al volo la lettera che la civetta ci lascia cadere tra le mani.

Sono stanco di tutto questo, di essere il cattivo solo perché sono stato smistato a Serpeverde da un cappello mal rattoppato. Sono stufo di sentirmi dire che mio padre è un mostro, quando voleva solo difendere la sua famiglia dalla follia dei suoi conoscenti.

Tu sei la mia unica boccata d’aria fresca” disse Draco.

Luna lo baciò.

[108].


	2. Cap.2 Sogni agitati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarry, oneside.

Cap.2 Sogni agitati

Harry si ticchettò con la piuma sulla guancia e sbuffò sonoramente, con l’altra mano si grattò la fronte.

“Ti fa male la cicatrice?” chiese Hermione.

“No, sto solo impazzendo sul compito del professor Piton” borbottò.

“Assurdo. Prima diventi bravo in pozioni e adesso un disastro ‘in difesa contro le arti oscure’. È proprio con il professore che hai problemi. Dovresti far presente al Preside di quanto ti odi e ti distragga a lezione” disse Granger.

< Mi distrae ben più di quanto dovrebbe. Quando il suo mantello, il suo sguardo e i suoi movimenti bruschi hanno iniziato a popolare i miei sogni? > si chiese Harry.

“Lo odio” borbottò, avvampando.

[110].


	3. Cap.3 Un ministro innamorato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_ub7Etch2U.  
> Piton/Hermione oneside. What if.

Cap.3 Un ministro innamorato

“Quindi sei riuscita a diventare Ministro della magia” disse Piton. Teneva un braccio appoggiato sul ripiano in legno sopra il suo camino e osservava le fiamme.

“Così pare. Ho sentito che non è più preside di Hogwarts” disse Hermione alle sue spalle, guardando la cicatrice sul suo collo.

“Sono un personaggio troppo ambiguo per un ruolo come quello, soprattutto dopo il mio ruolo nella guerra, i genitori hanno preferito la Mc Granitt” rispose Severus.

< Nemmeno la morte mi ha voluto. Sono un miracolato Lily, nemmeno ora ti potrò vedere > pensò.

“Sono venuto qui per proporle di lavorare per me” disse Granger.

< … con me > pensò.

[109].


	4. Cap.4 Capelli rosso fuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snily oneside.

Cap.4 Capelli rosso fuoco

Severus guardò Ginny, abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra, la giovane era in piedi davanti a lui, il labbro spaccato sporco di sangue e un occhio nero.

“Signore, questa piccola impudente ha deciso di lanciare delle fatture orcovolanti a dei nostri Mangiamorte” sibilò Goyle.

“Lasciala pure qui, mi occuperò io di punirla” disse Piton.

“Come vuole, preside” disse il Serpeverde più giovane, abbandonando la stanza del Preside.

< Quell’espressione altera e coraggiosa, quei capelli… ricorda così tanto Lily > pensò Piton.

“Vuoi farti ammazzare? Non siamo in un gioco qui” disse.

“Lo so. Come ho capito che se lei avesse voluto ucciderci l’avrebbe già fatto” rispose Ginny.

[108].


	5. Cap.5 Desideri inespressi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serpent's flame oneside.

Cap.5 Desideri inespressi

"Hermione, tu sei una ragazza?" chiese Ron. Era seduto accanto all’amica nella tavolata dei Grifondoro in sala grande, era semideserto.

Granger aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Secondo te?" chiese con tono indispettito.

Severus, che stava passando dietro di loro fermò, si rimboccò le maniche, afferrò la testa del Weasley affondando le dita nei capelli di un vermiglio acceso e gli fece sbattere debolmente il capo contro il legno.

"Miseriaccia " gemette Ron, osservandolo distanziarsi, la fronte arrossata.

< Il problema è che io al ballo del ceppo vorrei andarci con lei, professore > pensò Ron, osservando la figura nera e longilinea allontanarsi.

[100].


	6. Cap.6 Mi prenderò cura di lei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus/Narcissa accenni, Lucius/Narcissa.

Cap.6 Mi prenderò cura di lei

Severus si sedette accanto a Narcissa, l dotta accarezzava con dita sottili la tomba.

“Lui ci teneva davvero a te, sai? Nell’ultimo periodo era l’ombra dell’uomo che era stato, ma ha combattuto fino alla fine per la sua famiglia” gemette la donna. Le lacrime le rigavano il volto sottile ed era scossa da tremiti.

Severus le avvolse le spalle con il braccio e se la fece adagiare contro, cullandola. Le posò un bacio sulla fronte pallida, sentendola gelida sotto le labbra.

“Lo so e ti amava” le disse gentilmente.

< Mi occuperò io di lei, Lucius. Non permetterò a nessuno di farle del male > pensò.

[106].


	7. Cap.7 Oltre il dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride and Prejudice subtext.

Cap.7 Oltre il dolore

“Silente fa vincere la coppa delle case solo alla casa del prediletto del momento. Per un periodo è stato Tassorosso, ora è Grifondoro. Quando non imbroglia a vincere è sempre Serpeverde” disse Severus.

Mc Granitt si premette gli occhiali contro il naso e sorrise.

“Sei solo seccato perché finalmente vinciamo noi” disse.

Piton la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Quando si tratta della coppa o delle gare di Quidditch sembriamo due adolescenti esagitati come i nostri studenti” ammise.

“Perché ci facciamo carico delle aspettative di quei ragazzi, sono i figli che non abbiamo potuto avere” disse Minerva.

< Stiamo bene insieme, nonostante quello che abbiamo perso > pensò Piton.

[108].


	8. Cap.8 Prima cotta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red potions oneside.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Calderone.

Cap.8 Prima cotta

Piton alzò gli occhi dalle pergamene dei compiti e guardò la porta della sua stanza aprirsi, inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo Charlie entrare.

“C’è un'altra assemblea dell’ordine al piano di sotto? Pensavo stessero festeggiando il Natale, o qualcosa del genere” disse.

“È così professore, ma le volevo portare un regalo” rispose il giovane.

Piton si alzò dalla poltrona e vi adagiò le pergamene.

“Insolito” ammise.

Charlie gli porse un piccolo calderone e gli sorrise.

“Devo ringraziare le sue lezioni scolastiche. Si sono dimostrate molto utili, in Romania ci sono pochi pozionisti bravi e i miei draghi mi ustionano spesso” spiegò.

< Lei è stata la mia prima cotta > pensò.

[109].


	9. Cap.9 Red rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dungeon and domination.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Rosa.

Cap.9 Red rose

Piton inarcò un sopracciglio guardando la rosa rossa che Lucius gli porgeva.

“Sai che non sono una donna, sì?” chiese gelido, piegando a metà la gazzetta del profeta.

“Sono consapevole che tu non sia una fanciulla, ma hai ben altre doti” disse Malfoy con voce seducente.

“Tua moglie cosa ne pensa?” borbottò Piton.

“Vuoi che la mia sposa si unisca a noi? Non credo mi negherebbe un po’ di sano divertimento, anche perché ci dilettiamo in cose ben più particolari” disse Malfoy, mettendogli la rosa tra i capelli.

< Siamo due peccatori che non sanno dirsi di no > pensò Severus.

[101].


	10. Cap.10 Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Potions.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Marchio.

Cap.10 Present

Severus teneva il capo chinato in avanti, il sangue che scivolava dai suoi polsi feriti scendeva lungo le sue braccia emaciate e gli gocciolava sui capelli mori. Le sue braccia, stese, erano immobilizzate contro il soffitto di pietra da delle pesanti catene.

“Oh, il marchio del mio signore ti dona così tanto” disse Bellatrix con la voce in falsetto. Leccò il marchio sul braccio di Piton, il teschio apriva le fauci lasciando scivolare fuori il serpente.

Piton rabbrividì, il suo corpo ignudo era ricoperto di ematomi e ferite, le ossa premevano in fuori.

< Sono solo l’ennesimo regalo del signore oscuro alla sua amante > pensò.

[106].


	11. Cap.11 Il ricordo di Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piton/Evan Rosier; Snily oneside.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Fantasma.

Cap.11 Il ricordo di Lily

Evan era steso sul letto, portandosi una sigaretta alle labbra.

Piton tossì.

“Stai avvelenando entrambi con quella roba” biascicò.

Rosier socchiuse gli occhi e osservò il corpo ignudo di Severus, coperto dal lenzuolo.

< È così dannatamente meraviglioso la notte, sotto le droghe del nostro signore. Come argilla rossa sporca di sangue che posso modellare, ma al mattino ritorna a essere così freddo e scostante > pensò.

“Devo rilassarmi. Quel maledetto auror di Malocchio mi sta addosso” borbottò.

Severus si sedette sul letto, guardando l’altro mangiamorte con sguardo spento.

< È così dannatamente fastidioso sapere di essere sempre meno del _fantasma_ di Lily > pensò Rosier.

[106].


	12. Cap.12 Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus/Cedric accenni.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Sciarpa.

Cap.12 Cold

  


Severus avanzava con il capo chino, le narici del naso adunco leggermente arrossate e il fiato che gli si condensava davanti al viso, il vento gelido gli sferzava il viso pallido e gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli unticci. I suoi piedi affondavano nel manto candido, trascinandosi a fatica.

“Professore! Professore!” si sentì chiamare.

Assottigliò gli occhi e si voltò, vedendo Cedric correre verso di lui dimenando una mano.

< Un Tassorosso? Non è quello che è stato scelto per far parte del Torneo Tremaghi? Vorrà un aiuto? > si chiese.

“Tenete questa, fa freddo” disse il giovane, porgendogli una sciarpa, le gote accaldate.

  


[104].


	13. Cap.13 Un piccolo presente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus/Cooman oneside.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Calamaio.

Cap.13 Un piccolo presente

“Sibilla? Come mai qui?” chiese Severus, ravvivando il fuoco del camino della propria camera.

La professoressa Cooman si chiuse la porta alle spalle e intrecciò le dita, i suoi occhi erano liquidi dietro le spesse lenti degli occhiali.

“Il professor Silente si è lasciato sfuggire che la mia unica predizione vi ha rovinato la vita” gemette.

< Vecchio maledetto instupidito dalla senilità… >. Iniziò a urlare Piton mentalmente.

“Io tengo molto a voi, anche se c’incontriamo molto poco. Volevo farmi perdonare con un piccolo dono” disse la professoressa, porgendogli un piccolo calamaio d’argento.

< Oh, se solo le mie carte mi potessero dire se mi ricambierai mai > pensò.

[109].


	14. Cap.14 Amorale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus/Draco oneside.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Etica.

Cap.14 Amorale

Severus si nascose dietro la propria cattedra, piegato in avanti, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso affilato.

< È proprio figlio di suo padre > pensò.

“Sei un mio studente” disse.

Draco fece il giro della cattedra e Piton indietreggiò.

“Lo so” disse Malfoy.

“Sono il tuo padrino” disse Piton, mettendosi dall’altra parte della cattedra.

“Lo so” rispose Malfoy.

“È immorale” gemette Severus.

Draco lo raggiunse e lo bloccò contro la parete, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Siamo Mangiamorte, non credo che l’etica sia il nostro campo” disse.

Severus deglutì rumorosamente.

Draco si sporse sulle punte e lo baciò.

[100].


	15. Cap.15 Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JamesPotter/Severus oneside.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Shampoo.  
> Leggermente comico.

Cap.15 Pig

“Si può sapere perché mi perseguiti?!” sbraitò Severus, aveva il viso arrossato.

James davanti a lui si grattò la testa e gli sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Volevo chiederti scusa per aver fatto il bullo. Dai, ti ho salvato la vita, potresti essere più gentile” disse.

“Mi hai fatto stare in mutande davanti a tutti e mi hai portato via Lily” ringhiò Severus.

“Ti giuro che non ho corteggiato Lily. Mettevo te in mutande perché mi piaci tu, Mocciosus.

La mai vita sembra grandiosa a un occhio esterno, ma la mia famiglia è famosa per lo shampoo per capelli” ribatté Potter.

“Sei un maiale!” strillò Piton arrossendo.

[106].


	16. Cap.16 Bacio inaspettato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black/Severus oneside.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Professione.

Cap.16 Bacio inaspettato

“Quindi ti sei fatto un insegnante giudizioso, Mocciosus. Hai deciso di farti odiare per professione anche dalle nuove generazioni” disse Sirius.

Era appoggiato contro la porta, con le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Se tu ti spostassi da lì, io potrei finalmente uscire. Sono stanco della tua presenza” sibilò Piton.

“Sono stato crudele con te. Volevo brillare della luce riflessa di James e non potevo farlo senza eliminare l’ombra da intorno a me. Forse se non lo avessi fatto, ora non avrei perso mio fratello Regulus” disse Black. Posò una mano sulla spalla dell’altro.

“Non voglio perdere te, adesso”. Lo baciò.

[100].


	17. Cap.17 Amore non ricambiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triangolo Severus/Lily/James.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Luna calante.

Cap.17 Amore non ricambiato

< Oggi è luna calante, non mi sorprende vedere che Potter è di nuovo in giro. Lo si ritrova spesso a vagare la notte se non è luna piena > pensò Severus, affacciato dalla finestra del suo dormitorio sotterraneo.

Sgranò gli occhi vedendo un’altra figura raggiungere James, illuminato dalla luce fioca e argentea della luna.

“Lily, sei venuta” disse James. Posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle della giovane e la trasse a sé, Lily lo baciò.

I lunghi capelli vermigli della giovane ondeggiavano ai lati del viso roseo della ragazza.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Piton, che singhiozzò piano.

[100].


	18. Cap.18 La mia unica pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Arthur/Lucius.

Cap.18 La mia unica pace

“ _Ehy_ , dannato rosso!” gridò Lucius, accelerando il passo. Percorse il corridoio fino al coetaneo, che gli dava le spalle. “Si può sapere perché ti ostini a non voler entrare in nessun circolo? Sei un purosangue, questo potrebbe darti dei benefici e non saresti più costretto a vivere in quella catapecchia senza un soldo”. Aggiunse.

Arthur schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Per entrare in quei maledetti circoli, serpe, dovrei maltrattare i Babbani. Non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo” sibilò.

“Non per forza. Potrei garantire io per te che lo fai, anche se non è vero, maniaco delle _paperelle_ ” disse Malfoy.

“In cambio?” chiese Weasley.

“Di te” rispose Lucius.

[107].


	19. Cap.19 Farsi perdonare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Romione.

Cap.19 Farsi perdonare

Hermione alzò e abbassò un piede, appoggiandosi contro la porta, strinse le labbra e giocherellò con una ciocca dei propri capelli ricci.

“Scusa per il ritardo. Oggi al Ministero la situazione è stata infernale” disse.

Guardò Ron togliersi il guantone da forno.

“Non preoccuparti. Mi sono occupato io della cena. Nel pomeriggio io e i ragazzi siamo andati a Diagon Halley per fare un po’ di compere, Natale si avvicina” le disse il marito.

Hermione lo raggiunse, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e chinò in avanti il capo.

“Però dovrei ugualmente farmi perdonare” disse con voce seducente.

La punta delle orecchie di Ron si arrossò.

[106].


	20. Cap.20 Proposte sconcertanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silente/Piton comico.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Collana.

Cap.20 Proposte sconcertanti

“Ragazzo mio, dovresti divertirti. Io alla tua età avevo già conosciuto l’ebbrezza di una notte di passione tra le braccia del proprio amante” disse Silente. Mise una liquirizia in bocca e la masticò rumorosamente, sorridendo bonario. Le sue iridi color fiordaliso brillavano dietro le lenti a mezzaluna dei suoi occhiali.

“Professore, lei non può davvero essere serio” rispose Severus, con il viso bluastro.

“Certo che sì! Non significa dimenticare il proprio amore, ma provare nuove esperienze. Se vuoi posso insegnarti io” propose Albus.

< Mi chiedo se mettere una collana di teste d’aglio possa tenerlo lontano come si fa con i vampiri > pensò Piton.

[105].


	21. Cap.21 Il giuramento di Fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur/Ginny.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Fioretto (Nel senso di promessa solenne).

Cap.21 Il giuramento di Fleur

“ _Quando io avere quasi perfo mia forella, io avere fatto fioretto_ ” disse Fleur.

Ginny inarcò un sopracciglio vermiglio.

“Una spada?” chiese.

“No. _Essere promessa sciollenne. Io non avrei mai più tenuto lontano da me persone a cui io temere, o che io amare teneramente_ ” spiegò Fleur.

< Non la sta prendendo un po’ troppo seriamente? Le prove non devono davvero mettere in pericolo i concorrenti o i loro amici. Dovevano per forza andarle a recuperare le persone in fondo al lago e salvarle dai tritoni > pensò Ginny.

“ _Perciò io doverti dire verità. Io amare te_ ” le disse Fleur con accento francese.

[102].


	22. Cap.22 Lunatica premura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna/Ginny.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Pepe rosa.

Cap.22 Lunatica premura

Luna porse un sacchetto giallo canarino a Ginny, chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

“Tieni, ti porterà fortuna alla tua prossima partita. Tiene lontano i _gurgulli_ , che attirano i Bolidi” disse.

Gnny prese il sacchetto, era seduta a cavalcioni sulla scopa che aleggiava a mezzo metro dal suolo.

“Cosa contiene?” chiese, mettendolo nella tasca della blusa.

“Del pepe rosa. L’ho tenuto sotto la luna per tre notti, ci ho dormito insieme e ci ho danzato intorno un’ora prima di consegnartelo” disse Lovegood. I suoi occhi sporgenti fissavano Weasley.

“Sei la fidanzata più strana e premurosa che si possa desiderare” disse Ginny.

[101].


	23. Cap.23 Provare qualcosa di nuovo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Albus/Scorpius

Cap.23 Provare qualcosa di nuovo

“Volevo provare qualcosa di nuovo. Chiudi gli occhi” disse Scorpius.

Albus obbedì, un forte odore di cioccolato gli pizzicò le narici e avvertì un calore sfiorargli il viso.

“Apri la bocca” gli disse Malfoy con voce seducente.

Albus schiuse le labbra e Scorpius gli mise qualcosa in bocca, Potter masticò sentendo un sapore pastoso in bocca.

“Sembra un angelo. Non che mangerei gli angeli, ma se avessero questo sapore ci penserei” sussurrò Scorpius. Riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono.

Malfoy aveva un piatto colmo di biscotti in mano.

“Li ho fatti io, per te, amore” disse gentilmente.

[100].


	24. Cap.24 Un bicchiere di troppo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: James/Teddy.

Cap.24 Un bicchiere di troppo

James ghignò, rischiò di cadere in avanti e si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta, le sue guance erano arrossate e i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“S-stai meglio quando sono rosa” biascicò. Afferrò una delle ciocche di Teddy Lupin, che da blu era diventata rosa acceso.

“Hai bevuto un po’ troppo, vero’?” chiese Teddy.

Potter gli passò le braccia intorno al collo, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e si appoggiò contro l’altro.

“Forse… hic… però sto bene” mormorò. Le sue pupille erano dilatate. “Perché sono con te”. Aggiunse, chiuse gli occhi e posò le labbra su quelle dell’altro con foga.

[101].


	25. Cap.25 Strip poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Lucius/James.

Cap.25 Strip poker

James guardò la civetta volare fuori dalla finestra e si massaggiò il collo, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

“Ho inviato il messaggio. Scopriranno presto che siamo rimasti bloccati nella Torre di Astronomia” disse.

“Non so tu, Grifondoro, ma io non ho nessuna intenzione di passare tutto questo tempo ad annoiarmi” borbottò Lucius.

James ghignò e si voltò verso di lui.

“Come pensi di farlo? M’interessa qualsiasi proposta non comprenda usare i cannocchiali per guardare le stelle” sussurrò roco

Lucius estrasse un mazzo di carte.

“Strip poker?” chiese.

“Hai la mia attenzione, serpe. Il tuo corpo non sembra male da guardare” rispose James.

[103].


	26. Cap.26 Fine della festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: OliverBaston/MarcusFlint.

Cap.26 Fine della festa

“La vostra festa per celebrare la vostra vittoria di oggi è già finita? È durata anche meno di te durante questa partita” disse Flint, ghignando.

“Ammettilo, ti piace vedermi incosciente. Peccato che quello che dura poco qui sia tu, in ambiti ben più importanti rispetto alle partite” lo stuzzicò Oliver.

Flint lo sbatté contro il palo che teneva in piedi la tenda, baciandolo.

“Mio caro portiere, preparati a ‘ricevere’ qualcosa che ti farà cambiare idea” sussurrò. Si passò la lingua sui denti storti e gli slacciò i pantaloni.

< Amo la ‘fine delle feste’. Che vinca lui o io, alla fine ci divertiamo lo stesso > pensò Oliver.

[108].


	27. Cap.27 Amori giovanili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Ron/MadamaPiediburro. Prompt: Locanda.

Cap.27 Amori giovanili

“Sono sempre felice quando vieni qui alla locanda. Sei un ragazzo così allegro” disse Madama Piediburro, versandogli della burrobirra nel bicchiere.

Le punte delle orecchie di Ron divennero vermiglie.

“In questo posto mi sento a casa, purtroppo non andiamo spesso in gita. I fiori che ha messo alle finestre sono stupendi” rispose Weasley.

“Cerco proprio di rendere questo posto più confortevole possibile. Sei il primo così gentile da notare i fiori, grazie” disse la donna. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

Ron arrossì, le sue gote erano spruzzate di efelidi.

< Sei tu che mi fai sentire a casa, sei così dolce > pensò.

[104].


	28. Cap.28 Scommessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfstar.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Burrobirra.

Cap.28 Scommessa

“Mi dispiace, ho perso una scommessa con James” farfugliò Sirius. Aveva le gote arrossate, gli occhi liquidi e il fiato che puzzava di alcool.

“Non penso questo sia opera solo della burrobirra. Sei ubriaco. Quanto Whiskey incendiario hai bevuto?” gli chiese Remus.

“Mai abbastanza” rispose Black. Gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò, Lupin arrossì e chiuse gli occhi, mentre Sirius approfondiva il bacio. Socchiuse le labbra con un mugolio e avvertì una fitta al ventre, gli afferrò le spalle e lo allontanò.

“Hai scommesso di baciarmi?!” gridò Lupin.

“No, di dichiararmi prima di quando lui lo avrebbe fatto alla Evans” rispose Black.

“Ti amo, imbecille” borbottò Remus.

Sirius ghignò.

[110].


	29. Cap.29 Sei in arresto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Bloody Mary (Male).  
> What if.  
> Grindelwald/Silente.  
> Voglio attirare l’attenzione sul fatto che Jude Law riesce a tenere la bacchetta come faceva l’attore della controparte anziana del suo personaggio <3.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Bacchetta.

Cap.29 Sei in arresto

Risuonava la musica di un grammofono, il rumore di tacchi delle signore danzanti si confondeva con il brusio di voci.

Silente si appoggiò contro il bancone del locale, si strinse un braccio con la mano, lo teneva abbandonato e stringeva labacchetta storta con la mano.

Grindelwald ghignò, socchiudendo le labbra in un ghigno e lasciò scoperti i denti candidi.

“Che ne dici, morire un po’ stanotte?” domandò con voce seducente.

“Sono morto nel momento esatto in cui ho deciso che ti arresterò” rispose Silente.

“Allora perché non mi stai attaccando?” chiese il mago oscuro.

“Una volta smaterilizzatici in un posto appartato” rispose Silente.

[104].


	30. Cap.30 Stanchezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Black Widow (Male version).  
> Sirius/Piton.  
> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Bacchetta.

Cap.30 Stanchezza

Sirius chioccò le dita ed iniziò a ballare davanti al camino. La luce delle fiamme illuminava di riflessi aranciati il suo corpo. Mosse su e giù la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Sono troppo stanco per le tue follie, cagnaccio” gemette Piton.

“Su, Mocciosus. Balla con me” propose Sirius, porgendogli la mano.

“La stanchezza non mi ha così fritto il cervello da mettermi a ballare con un abusivo che Silente mi sta obbligando a ospitare” disse gelido Severus.

“Non tenermi il muso per quello che succedeva quando eravamo entrambi studenti. Sciogliti” rispose Black, continuando a danzare.

< Dannazione se lo muove bene quel corpo > pensò Severus, avvampando.

[110].


	31. Cap.31 L’ultima notte al mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic di: Tiziano Ferro– L’ultima notte al mondo.  
> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Pansy/Fred.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Bacchetta.  
> What if, Ooc.

Cap.31 L’ultima notte al mondo

_Amare non è un privilegio, è solo abilità._

Pansy allungò la mano davanti a sé, guardando la neve scendere davanti a lei. I piedi le affondavano nella neve

< Ho incontrato il suo sorriso dolce con questa neve bianca. Ed il dolore è così forte che non riesco a sentire nemmeno il freddo > pensò. I fiocchi si posavano sui corti capelli mori.

“ _Se m’innamorassi davvero saresti solo tu. L’ultima notte al mondo la passerei con te” disse Fred. Le accarezzò la testa e le sorrise._

“ _Amo farti le coccole mattutine. Sembri una gattina”. Aggiunse._

_Pansy lo baciò._

Pansy cadde in ginocchio davanti alla tomba di Weasley e singhiozzò.

[101].


	32. Cap.32 Il coraggio di dire basta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic di: Nomadi – Con me o contro di me.  
> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Cho/Ginny.  
> What if, Ooc.

Cap.32 Il coraggio di dire basta

_Il volto, il voto, il vuoto che c’è._

“Sei con me o contro di me?

So che non sei stata tu a tradire l’Esercito di Silente, ma hai difeso la tua amica che ha rischiato di far arrestare Silente e ci ha lasciato in balia della Umbridge” domandò Ginny.

“Per te è tutto bianco o nero, vero?

Sei come era Cedric. Lui è morto perché è stato troppo integro nella sua moralità e non si è salvato” rispose Chang.

“Cho, io ti amo, ma questa volta devi scegliere. La mano è in mano ai Mangiamorte. Combatterai al mio fianco?” chiese Weasley.

“Sarò con te, ma non vivrò mai di assoluti” rispose Cho.

[104].


	33. Cap.33 Salvato da una pantera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic di: Gothic music – Allure of Darkness.  
> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Neville/Blaise.  
> What if, Ooc.

Cap.33 Salvato da una pantera

Neville stringeva con una mano la spada d’argento, il cadavere di Nagini abbandonato ai suoi piedi.

Il giovane si lasciò pesantemente ricadere a terra.

Blaise lo raggiunse e lo issò, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la guancia.

“Non puoi arrenderti. Non così, prova almeno a rialzarti. Ti prego, abbiamo bisogno di te” lo supplicò.

< Sembra una pantera > pensò Neville, abbandonandoglisi contro.

Blaise se lo caricò in spalla, il sangue scivolava dalle gambe spezzate di Neville, sgorgando dalle ferite.

“Ti porterò io al sicuro, resisti” disse Zabini, correndo verso la scuola, i muscoli scattavano sotto la sua divisa scolastica.

[102].


	34. Cap.34 Le cicatrici di Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Bill/Fleur.

Cap.34 Le cicatrici di Bill

La luce aranciata della candela si proiettava sulla parete accanto al letto e illuminava i profondi segni sul viso di Bill. Il respiro del giovane Weasley risuonava tutt’intorno.

Fleur gli passava delicatamente l’unguento sulle ferite ancora aperte e sanguinanti. Una benda cingeva la testa del giovane e i suoi lunghi capelli vermigli risaltavano sulla stoffa candida.

“ _Cosa importa il suo aspetto? Io sono abbastonsa bella per tutti e due. Quelle scicatrisci sono il segno del courage di mio marito._

 _Sci vuole ben altro che un uomo lupo per impedir a Bill di amarmi. E non ce modo che io possa non volio più_ ” disse.

[104].


	35. Cap.35 Il cyborg venuto dal futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminetor!Au.  
> Harry/Percy oneside.  
> ★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★ Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 109.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 3. Incomprensioni.

Cap.35 Il cyborg venuto dal futuro

“Tu hai usato la giratempo per uccidere Voldemort?” chiese Harry, grattandosi la testa.

“No. Ho usato la giratempo per tornare nel passato per impedire a Voldemort di ucciderti” rispose Percy.

“E sei mio padre?” domandò Harry.

“No. Voldemort ha ucciso tuo padre, ma lui prima di morire aveva creato il primo progetto di cyborg. Nel futuro Arthur Weasley è stato il primo mago a riuscire a fare un connubio tra magia e tecnologia babbana e seguendo quel progetto ha creato me” rispose Percy.

“Beh, sappi che il tuo modo di spiegare dà vita a molte incomprensioni” rispose Harry.

< Forse perché la tua bellezza inumana mi distrae > pensò.

[109].


	36. Cap.36 Contrabbando neuronale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Drarry.  
> AU.  
> ★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★ Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 108.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 4. Missione sotto copertura.

Cap.36 Contrabbando neuronale

Draco strinse il bicchiere di cristallo, stava appoggiato contro la parete di metallo con la schiena, accomodato sul letto di raso blu. Accanto a lui c’era l’oblò della navicella, attraverso cui si vedeva un pianeta rosso sangue.

“Un’altra estrazioni di pensieri da qualche riccone remunerativa come questa. E poi, con i crediti guadagnati, andiamo a fare la bella vita in un pianeta tropicale” disse Draco.

Fece tintinnare il bicchiere contro quello di Harry, che arrossì, annuendo.

< Quando ho iniziato questa missione sotto copertura non avrei mai immaginato che mi sarei innamorato proprio di lui > pensò.

“Solo un’altra missione” rispose.

< Riuscirò ad arrestarlo? > si domandò.

[108].


	37. Cap.37 Martian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Drarry.  
> AU.  
> ★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★ Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 107.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 27. Marte.

Cap.37 Martian

Harry avanzò, i suoi passi erano lenti, pesanti, rallentati dalla tua. Raggiunse una montagnola vermiglia, il vento bollente sferzava il suo casco facendolo colpire da grossi granelli di sabbia vermiglia.

Raggiunse una porta di metallo e l’attraversò, entrando nell’immenso rifugio metallico.

Arrossì vedendo il giovane dalla pelle diafana steso sul letto dalle coperte color alluminio.

“Ti aspettavo. Com’è andato il tuo viaggio?” chiese Draco.

Harry si tolse il casco e gli sorrise.

“La Terra sarà anche più bella, ma mi mancava il mio marziano, la mia casa” sussurrò.

La punta delle antenne di Draco s’arrossò.

“Vieni qui, ho una bella sorpresa per te” disse con voce calda.

[107].


	38. Cap.38 Ipnotico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTyeEAYviWk.  
> Piton/Luna.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Sfera di cristallo.

Cap.38 Ipnotico

Il forte odore d’incenso punse le narici di Piton, che chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi sulla poltrona.

“Davvero, signorina Lovegood, tutto questo è fuor di luogo. Io sono un suo insegnante” sussurrò.

“Si rilassi”. La voce di Luna risuonava melodiosa per la stanza.

Piton socchiuse gli occhi, erano liquidi, intravide la figura della giovane. La pelle chiara accaldata, le fiamme del camino si riflettevano nelle iridi azzurre di lei, mentre la giovane era intenta ad attizzare il fuoco. La figura di lei si rifletteva nelle boccette di pozioni sugli scaffali e sulla grande sfera di cristallo sul mobiletto.

< La sua persona è ipnotica, rilassate. Ispira fiducia > pensò Severus, arrossendo.

[110].


	39. Cap.39 Il piacere delle punizioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PiYvVx5ZtE.  
> Gazza/Umbridge oneside.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Platano Picchiatore.

Cap.39 Il piacere delle punizioni

“Cosa le è successo?” domandò la Umbridge, dilatando le narici. Guardò Gazza, il custode era ricoperto di sangue ed ematomi, aveva un occhio violaceo.

Gazza le sorrise, mostrando una bocca a cui mancavano diversi denti.

“Alcuni ragazzini insolenti hanno trovato rifugio grazie al Platano Picchiatore, ma io ho cercato fino all’ultimo di catturarli. Per lei” bofonchiò.

“Il suo senso del dovere è ammirevole. Quei ragazzini vanno messi in riga. Se riuscirà ad acciuffarli, li porti pure nel mio ufficio” disse la donna. Si raddrizzò il fiocchetto sulla testa.

< Per la sua deliziosa crudeltà affronterai qualsiasi cosa > pensò Gazza, annuendo.

[101].


	40. Cap.40 Natale folle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URugFjhXHrs.  
> Bellatrix/Ron non-con.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Collezionismo.

Cap.40 Natale folle

Bellatrix piegò di lato il capo, i boccoli mori le ondeggiarono intorno al viso, leccò avidamente un pugnale e ghignò.

“Si avvicinano le feste. Tu ami le feste?” chiese con voce in falsetto.

Ron indietreggiò, facendo tintinnare le catene che gli teneva bloccati i polsi e le caviglie.

“Miseriaccia, stai lontano da me” gemette.

Bellatrix gli accarezzò la guancia con la lama gelida, facendolo rabbrividire.

“In questo periodo dell’anno posso avere dei regali dal Signore Oscuro. Tanti nuovi pezzi per la mia collezione. Sei un collezionista anche tu?” chiese.

“Visti i problemi che hai, non voglio sapere cosa collezioni” piagnucolò Ron.

“Te” sibilò Bellatrix, premendogli le labbra sulla bocca.

[109].


	41. Cap.41 Centauro meccanico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Mk8zWpjDvE.  
> Hagrid/Fiorenzo.  
> AU. MOLTO OOC.  
> ★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★ Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 105.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 9. Protesi.

Cap.41 Centauro meccanico

Hagrid si grattò la barba cespugliosa, l’occhio rosso da cyborg brillava illuminando la sua figura gigantesca.

“Certo, Fiorenzo, che sei diventato veramente bellissimo da dopo l’operazione” sussurrò.

L’altro uomo si voltò verso di lui e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Comandante, vi devo ricordare che ho perso metà di me?” chiese.

Hagrid accarezzò la metà del corpo robotica del centauro, passando le dita sulla superficie liscia del metallo.

Fiorenzo rabbrividì al tocco e s’impennò, il suo busto umano si alzò e abbassò velocemente.

“Ed io la mia passione per le protesi animali? So come soddisfare i ‘mostri’ in tutti i sensi, anche a letto, ufficiale” rispose Hagrid.

[105].


	42. Cap.42 Diamante alieno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Mk8zWpjDvE.  
> Draco/McGrannit.  
> AU. OOC.  
> ★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★ Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 106.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 15. Meteorite.

Cap.42 Diamante alieno

Draco osservò la sua professoressa cambiare l’ologramma alla finestra, passando da un’uggiosa giornata di pioggia a uno scorcio di una spiaggia aliena con tre soli. Abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondo platino.

“È venuto qui per contrattare la punizione? Le ripeto che se ha visto Potter e i suoi amici girovagare per i corridoi, voleva dire che anche lei era fuori dal letto…” disse Mc Grannit.

Draco negò con il capo.

“No, professoressa. Sono qui per regalarle questo diamante, viene da un meteorite che ha trovato la compagnia di mio padre su Plutone. Forte, eterno, spaziale, mi ha ricordato lei” rispose.

Minerva arrossì.

[106].


	43. Cap.43 Gli eroi nati di giugno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cFHDxTHak4.  
> Harry/Neville.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Predestinazione.

Cap.43 Gli eroi nati di giugno

Harry appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Neville, che s’irrigidì, arrossendo.

Potter gli prese la mano nella propria, se la portò alle labbra e ne baciò la punta delle dita.

“Noi eravamo predestinati a stare insieme. Gli eroi nati di giugno che per vivere dovevano distruggere colui che insieme ai suoi scagnozzi ci aveva distrutto la vita” sussurrò.

“Io, però, ero un vero imbranato” ribatté Paciock.

Harry gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Ed io vivevo in un sottoscala. Abbiamo fatto un lungo cammino per trovare il nostro coraggio, io il mio l’ho trovato in te” disse.

“Io in te” rispose Neville.

[102].


	44. Cap.44 Ti sottometterai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: hhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsWEkAioQA0.  
> Bellatrix/Neville noncon.  
> Scritta per Princess monster. Prompt: Paglia.

Cap.44 Ti sottometterai

“Imperio!” gridò Bellatrix con voce possente, puntando la bacchetta contro Neville.

Gli occhi di Paciock divennero vitrei, le braccia del giovane ricaddero ai lati del suo corpo e avanzò con passo incerto, Bellatrix gli accarezzò la guancia.

Neville mugolò, batté le palpebre e si scostò, scuotendo il capo.

“Non voglio! Tu hai ucciso i miei genitori!” sbraitò, sgranando gli occhi.

Bellatrix scoppiò a ridere piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli mori.

“Il piccolo bambino si vuole sottrarre al suo destino. Non ha capito che è il mio topolino in trappola” disse con voce stridula.

“CRUCIO!” sbraitò, puntandogli contro la bacchetta.

< Brucerai come paglia > pensò.

[110].


	45. Cap. 45 Per dirti addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Hugo/LilyLuna.  
> DoctorWho!AU.  
> ★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★ Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 106.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 5. Cuore di una stella morente.

Cap. 45 Per dirti addio

“Per contattarti sto dovendo utilizzare il cuore di una stella morente. Dovevo dirti una cosa, prima che fosse troppo tardi e il Tardis mi sta permettendo solo questo” disse Hugo.

Lily singhiozzò, guardando l’ologramma davanti a lei.

Il giovane dottore stringeva spasmodicamente un cacciavite sonico nella mano.

“Se non fosse stato per te, io e mia madre non saremmo potuti finire in questa dimensione in cui la nostra famiglia è ancora viva. Non avrei vissuto avventure fantastiche. Io ti ringrazio” disse.

“Io ringrazio te. Perché, Lily Luna Potter, hai fatto innamorare entrambi i miei cuori” rispose Hugo.

“Ti am…”. Iniziò Lily, la figura del dottore scomparve.

[106].


	46. Cap.46 Genio celato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Angelina/George.  
> AU.  
> ★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★ Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 109.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 11. Materia oscura.

Cap.46 Genio celato

“Non riesco a capire perché ti diverti a studiare quella robaccia. È noiosa” disse George. Inserì i dati all’interno del caschetto neuronale che indossava, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli vermigli dietro l’orecchio. Attivò premendo un pulsante nero e fece apparire una sfera nera nella mano.

Angelina sgranò gli occhi e socchiuse gli occhi, chiudendo di scatto il libro.

“Quella è una sfera di materia oscura. Come ci sei riuscito?” chiese con voce tremante.

“Divertendomi” rispose George.

< Se solo usasse il suo genio per fare cose diverse dagli scherzi, sarebbe il più grande scienziato del nostro tempo… ed è questo lato di lui che più amo > pensò Angelina.

[109].


	47. Cap.47 Seconda possibilità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2TqpoIPwZo.  
> Scritta per AngelRoses1987. Prompt: Percy/Audrey.  
> Scritta per Princess Monster. Prompt: Ministero della magia.

Cap.47 Seconda possibilità

“Sai, di solito questo mio modo di fare allontana la gente. Sono pomposo, noioso, un po’ antipatico. Ho fatto tanti errori e questi mi hanno allontanato persino dalla mia numerosa famiglia” disse Percy. Si premette gli occhiali contro il viso.

“Eppure tu sei tornata ancora una volta, qui, da me. Perché?” domandò.

Audrey gli sorrise.

“Perché penso che tu sia molto più dei tuoi errori al Ministero della Magia. Tutti meritiamo un’altra opportunità.

Permettimi di essere la tua” disse. Prese le mani di Percy nelle proprie.

“Oh, non potrei essere più fortunato di così, ho ottenuto l’amore di una donna speciale” disse Weasley.

[103].


	48. Cap.48 Troppi segreti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saDaO0H50tw.  
> Scritta per Princess Monster. Prompt: Verbena.  
> Severus/Lily oneside, James/Lily.

Cap.48 Troppi segreti

“La verbena è un ottimo antistress. Ultimamente ti vedo stanca” disse Severus, porgendole una tazza colma di tisana bollente, da cui si alzava un filo di fumo.

“Ti ringrazio. Sei sempre così gentile con me, amico” mormorò Lily. La prese tra le mani con le dita tremanti. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide e i lunghi capelli rossi le ricadevano scomposti intorno al viso.

< Dici così solo perché non sai che mostro so diventare. Non avrei dovuto seguire le folli idee di Lucius > pensò Severus.

< Se solo sapessi che sono così stanca perché mi vedo ogni notte con James, che tu tanto odi > rifletté Lily.

[110].


	49. Cap.49 Ultimo regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saDaO0H50tw.  
> Scritta per Princess Monster. Prompt: Maglione di lana.  
> Remus/Severus BROTP.

Cap.49 Ultimo regalo

Piton alzò lo sguardo e vide Remus entrare.

“Se sei qui per il licenziamento, sono solo voci che mi vedono coinvolto. Sapevo da parecchio tempo che eri un lupo mannaro e se volevo farlo sapere, l’avrei detto prima.

Certo, i ragazzi hanno rischiato molto, ma sappiamo entrambi che è opera del signore oscuro” disse.

“Non sono qui per quello, Severus. Solo che questa è l’ultima volta che ci vedremo come colleghi” mormorò Lupin. Raggiunse la scrivania di Piton e gli porse un pacchetto. “Regalo d’addio”.

Severus l’afferrò e lo spacchetto, estraendone un maglione di lana.

“Mi sei stato amico nonostante il nostro passato, mi mancherai” disse.

Severus arrossì.

“Anche tu”.

[110].


	50. Cap.50 Osservatorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saDaO0H50tw.  
> Scritta per Princess Monster. Prompt: Memoria.  
> Centric!Severus. AU.  
> ★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★ Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 108.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 12. Osservatorio.

Cap.50 Osservatorio

La porta dell’osservatorio si aprì di scatto, i giovani si voltarono all’unisono e videro il professore avanzare con passi veloci. I lunghi capelli mori di Severus gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Nel mio corso non ci saranno sventolii di ricercatori termici o insulse chiacchiere su teorie insensate.

Iniziate a estrarre le vostre tavolette grafiche.

Siamo qui per imparare qualcosa sui pianeti che molto probabilmente vorranno invaderci da qui a qualche ciclo solare” disse, raggiungendo il banco levitante. Vi si posizionò alle spalle e si piegò in avanti.

“Potter, la nostra nuova celebrità.

Suppongo tu possa dirmi dove si trova la costellazione del cancro sulla sua memoria olografica” disse.

[108].


	51. Cap.51 Mappa del cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba7Dois3FwA.  
> Severus/Malfoy BROTP. AU.  
> ★Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 106.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 13. Mappa del cielo.

Cap.51 Mappa del cielo

“Lo sai che venendo aggredito da quell’immenso cane robotico a tre teste di questa maledettissima accademia galattica hai rischiato di avere una gamba bionica? Non ti avrebbe proprio donato” disse Lucius. Si sporse in avanti e si appoggiò con il petto alla poltrona di Severus.

Quest’ultimo era intento a scrivere dei codici su una mappa olografica, dimenando una bacchetta di rame.

“Si può sapere cosa vuoi questa volta?” domandò secco. Le narici del suo naso adunco fremettero, i capelli mori unticci gli aderivano al viso affilato.

“Tu, io, a studiare la nuova mappa del cielo che è arrivata al Ministero della Scienza” spiegò Malfoy.

Piton sospirò.

[106].


	52. Cap.52 Incubi tecnologici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba7Dois3FwA.  
> Scritta per Princess Monster. Prompt: Infuso al rosmarino.  
> Harry/Luna. AU.  
> ★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★ Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 108.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 14. Stella polare.

Cap.52 Incubi tecnologici

“ _Signor Potter, è tutta colpa! Se solo si fosse di catturare quella ‘stella polare’ adesso non saremo perduti qui, su Marte!_

_Prenda un dannato biscotto!” sbraitò Minerva._

_Harry batté un paio di volte le palpebre e indietreggiò._

“ _Come scusi?” chiese._

_Minerva si afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani e se la svitò, mostrando una serie di circuiti da cyborg all’altezza del collo._

“ _Prenda un biscotto” ripeté la testa staccata._

Harry urlò, sgranando gli occhi. Ansimò e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Ti sei di nuovo svegliato di soprassalto?” gli chiese Luna.

“Incubo da babbano” borbottò Harry.

“Prendi il mio infuso al rosmarino, amore” disse Luna.

[108].


	53. Cap.53 Il segreto di Petunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba7Dois3FwA.  
> Scritta per Princess Monster. Prompt: Diario segreto.  
> Petunia/Severus one-side.

Cap.53 Il segreto di Petunia

Petunia ticchettò con la penna sulla propria guancia e con l’altra mano tenne fermo il proprio diario segreto. Si mise a scrivere:

“Caro diario,

anche oggi ho visto quel bambino fare lo scemo con mia sorella. Le regala fiori e le dice sempre di sì, solo perché è una strega come lui.

Lei lo prende in giro. Sì, Lily passa del tempo con lui solo perché le fa pena con quel giaccone troppo grande per lui.

Io non capisco perché non riesce a capire che sarei meglio io per lui. So dattilografare e diventerò segretaria.

Potrei dargli la ‘normalità’ di cui ha bisogno” scrisse.

[104].

Cap.53 Il segreto di Petunia

Petunia ticchettò con la penna sulla propria guancia e con l’altra mano tenne fermo il proprio diario segreto. Si mise a scrivere:

“Caro diario,

anche oggi ho visto quel bambino fare lo scemo con mia sorella. Le regala fiori e le dice sempre di sì, solo perché è una strega come lui.

Lei lo prende in giro. Sì, Lily passa del tempo con lui solo perché le fa pena con quel giaccone troppo grande per lui.

Io non capisco perché non riesce a capire che sarei meglio io per lui. So dattilografare e diventerò segretaria.

Potrei dargli la ‘normalità’ di cui ha bisogno” scrisse.

[104].


	54. Cap.54 Primo contatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OC0aH9sI-Q.  
> Ginny/Luna. AU.  
> ★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★ Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 100.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 23. Occhiali a specchio.

Cap.54 Primo contatto

“Aspetta, non scappare” disse Ginny. Si sfilò gli occhiali e se li mise tra i capelli rossi, allungò l’altra mano e avanzò di un paio di passi.

< Che emozione, la prima forma di vita aliena su questo pianeta > pensò.

L’aliena aveva due occhi sporgenti e i capelli biondi le brillavano dietro le spalle.

“Io… Ginny… Tu?” chiese Weasley.

“Luna” sussurrò l’aliena.

Ginny si avvicinò.

“Capisci quello che dico?” chiese.

Luna fissava il proprio riflesso negli occhiali della giovane.

“Ti piacciono questi? Tieni… Luna” disse Ginny.

Luna inarcò un sopracciglio, Ginny le porse gli occhiali.

Luna li afferrò, sorridendole.

[100].

  
  



	55. Cap.55 Bacio alieno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OC0aH9sI-Q.  
> Ginny/Luna. AU.  
> Seguito di ‘Primo contatto’.  
> Scritto per Princess Monster. Prompt: ginestra.  
> ★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★ Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 105.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 16. Stelle cadenti.

Cap.55 Bacio alieno

“Dove mi porti?” chiese Ginny.

“Vieni. Vieni” ripeté Luna, le stringeva il polso.

< Da quando l’ho incontrata, questo mondo anni luce lontano dal mio, mi sembra la mia cassa > pensò Ginny, seguendola.

L’aliena la condusse in un prato di ginestre di un giallo tenue, come i suoi lunghi capelli biondi.

“È bellissimo” sussurrò Ginny.

Luna negò con il capo, le prese il viso tra le mani facendola arrossire e indicò sopra di loro.

Ginny sgranò gli occhi vedendo una pioggia di stelle cadenti.

“È… è fantastico” esalò.

“Co- _comie_ … te” disse Luna con un accento rauco. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, Ginny ricambiò.

[105].


	56. Cap.56 Amore extraterrestre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OC0aH9sI-Q.  
> James/Lupin. AU.  
> ★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
> ★ Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 103.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 37 Alleanza Umani-Alieni.

Cap.56 Amore extraterrestre

“Mi raccomando, James. Non farmi fare cattiva figura con i miei genitori ora che finalmente te li farò incontrare” disse Remus.

James si passò la mano dalla pelle blu tra i capelli mori.

“Allora forse era meglio presentarmi ‘prima’ di questo” sussurrò, indicandosi il ventre rigonfio. La pelle blu era semi-trasparente e s’intravedevano delle uova, al cui interno si dibattevano dei bambini.

“Preferisco che li vedano adesso, prima di presentarmi con tutta la prole” esalò Lupin.

“Beh, lo sapevano che eri venuto qui per sancire l’Alleanza Umani-Alieni” sussurrò Potter. Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò con foga.

Remus ricambiò.

[103].


End file.
